Pelzige Weihnachten
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Noch ein Beitrag zum Weihnachtskalender des Rudels. Snape soll mit Hagrid und Hermine eine wichtige Mission erfüllen.


Hallöchen,

dies ist ein Weihnachtsoneshot, den ich für den Kalender des Rudels geschrieben habe.

Den Kalender findet ihr http://www. fanfiktion .de/s/4b14c67b0000a389067007d0/1 (Ohne Leerzeichen^^)

Auch wenn Weihnachten inzwischen vorbei ist, hoffe ich doch, dass ihr noch Spaß habt.

Im Übrigen ist es auch eine Goose Aufgabe von Tuma.

---

Schreibe ebenfalls einen Beitrag für den Weihnachtskalender! Folgende Wörter uns Sätze sollen darin vorkommen:

Angstpipi  
Lebkuchen  
Schneemann  
Vieh

"Halt still oder ich sorg dafür, dass dieser Stachel auf ewig dein Hinterteil zieren wird!"

---

Unten seht ihr was dabei heraus gekommen ist...

LG

e-z

Pelzige Weihnachten von ebony-zoot

Severus hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Robe vergraben, als er mit ruhigem Gang durch den tiefen Schnee des Winters in Hogwarts stapfte. Es war der Morgen des 24. Dezembers und nicht nur das war Schuld an seiner schlechten Laune. Weihnachten nervte. Er hasste Feiertage jeglicher Art und seiner Meinung nach, gab es in dieser Welt nichts Lohnenswertes zu feiern. Schon gar nicht Weihnachten… nun ja… vielleicht der Untergang des dunklen Lords, aber selbst dieser Jahrestag wäre nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Menschen um ihn herum an diesen Tagen noch nerviger waren, als ohnehin schon.

Mit finsterem Blick, schritt er weiter den Weg hinab zu Hagrid`s Hütte.  
Die Schulleiterin hatte ihn dazu auserkoren, eine äußerst wichtige Mission mit diesem trottelhaften Wildhüter auszuführen. Severus hatte sich vehement geweigert, an den diesjährigen Vorbereitungen zur Weihnachtsfeier mitzumachen und stattdessen musste er nun wenigstens diese Mission erfüllen.  
Um was für eine Mission es sich handelte, hatte ihm jedoch noch niemand erklärt. Er schwor sich aber, wenn es nichts Wichtiges war, würde er noch an diesem Tage seine Kündigung einreichen und sich nach Russland absetzen… oder wenigstens Irland. Hauptsache nicht in der Nähe dieses Schlosses.

Wie ärgerlich, er hätte am besten schon gestern Abend gekündigt, dann hätte er sich wenigstens diesen Weg durch den Schnee gespart. Er wusste ohnehin schon, dass er heute nur seine Zeit verschwendete. Eine Mission mit diesem Tölpel, konnte einfach nichts wichtiges sein.

Schnaubend kam er vor der heruntergekommenen Hütte des Halbriesens zum Stehen. Für eine ernsthafte Mission war der Trottel doch viel zu feige. Er würde sich vermutlich schon in die Hosen machen, wenn er nur einen feindlichen Zauberstab sehen würde.  
Angstpipi, bildete sich plötzlich ein Wort in seinem Kopf. Ein Wort, das er sicher in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gehört hatte und das sicher auch niemals über seine Lippen kommen würde.  
Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Weihnachten brachte ihn immer völlig durcheinander. Viel zu viele Menschen die ständig gute Laune hatten und schreckliche Lieder vor sich hinsummten. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Duft nach Lebkuchen… Für den offensichtlich einzig normalen Menschen auf dieser Erde war dies die reinste Folter.

Die Tür der Hütte öffnete sich quietschend und heraus trat, zu Severus Erstaunen, eine hübsche junge Frau, mit langen braun gelockten Haaren und einer Haut wie Alabaster. Severus blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er schließlich erkannte, wer da mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf ihn zutrat.

Hermine Granger, die Alleswisserin, die er schon mehrfach in seinem Leben zum Teufel geschickt hatte. Er musste zugeben, in den letzten fünf Jahren war sie wirklich erwachsen geworden… aber vermutlich änderte dies nichts an ihrer nervigen Art.  
Sie trug eine dicke blaue Winterjacke, ebenfalls blaue Handschuhe und hatte sich eine schwarze Mütze über die einigermaßen gebändigten Haare gezogen.  
„Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn gut gelaunt, „ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
Er nickte ihr grimmig zu und beschränkte sich auf ein emotionsloses „Miss Granger!".  
Sie quittierte seine unfreundliche Art wieder mit einem Lächeln und er seufzte innerlich. Schon jetzt war er genervt.

„`Tschuldigt, dass ich euch warten gelassen hab… War` noch mal die Lage überprüfen.", kündigte sich nun auch der Wildhüter an und kam aus seinem schäbigen Garten hervor. „Is` nett, dass Sie uns helfen, Professor. Hermine war zufällig zu Besuch und hat sich bereit erklärt, auch suchen zu helfen."

„Suchen?", fragte Severus uninteressiert und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wenn es nicht mindestens um Leben und Tod geht, werdet ihr beide diesen Tag bitter bereuen!"  
Weder Hagrid noch die Alleswisserin ließen sich von seinen harschen Worten beeindrucken.  
„`s geht um Tippel. Sollte eigentlich Winterschlaf halten, aber als ich gestern Abend nach ihm geschaut hab, war er nich` da. Muss wohl in den Wald gelaufen sein, der Arme is` doch noch so klein und hilflos!", erklärte Hagrid und Severus befürchtete das er von Anfang an Recht gehabt haben könnte.

„Wer ist Tippel?", hakte er nach, in der Hoffnung auf einen großen Drachen, der das Leben der Schüler gefährden könnte. Bei Hagrid war dies nicht unbedingt so abwegig und er wollte auch ungern für weniger als einen Drachen mit den beiden rummarschieren.  
Er sah, wie Granger kurz schmunzelte und wusste bereits in diesem Moment, dass es sich hier ausnahmsweise mal nicht um ein hochgefährliches Wesen handelte.  
„Tippel is` ein Eichhörnchen und wenn er in den Wald gelaufen is`, is` er in großer Gefahr. Wie soll er sich denn gegen die ganz`n Kreaturen verteidigen?"  
Severus seufzte dieses Mal laut und fasste sich gegen die Stirn.

„Ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ich meine wertvolle Zeit wegen eines Eichhörnchens opfere?!", fragte er bedrohlich leise. Dummerweise war der Halbriese nicht mit sonderlich viel Intelligenz gesegnet, sodass er ihn vollkommen falsch verstand.  
„Wusst` ich doch das Sie `n ordentlicher Kerl sind, Professor. Wir könn` wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen!", entgegnete Hagrid erfreut und schritt an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. „Wir fang`n am besten direkt im Wald an zu suchen!"  
Severus blieb schlecht gelaunt stehen und überlegte, ob er nun einfach wieder umkehren sollte. Er war diesem Trottel keine Rechenschaft schuldig und er sah nun wirklich nicht ein, seine Zeit mit der Suche nach einem Eichhörnchen zu verschwenden.

Andererseits, Minerva hatte ihm versprochen, wenn er die Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, würde sie dafür Sorgen, dass ihn die restlichen Weihnachtstage keiner belästigte.  
Weihnachten alleine in seinem Kerker, das klang durchaus verlockend. Aber wenn er einfach kündigte und sich in Russland absetzte, hätte er für immer seine Ruhe…  
Sein Blick fiel auf Granger, die noch immer vor ihm stand und keine Anstalten machte, Hagrid zu folgen. Stattdessen blickte sie ihn abwartend an.  
„Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mitkommen würden. Dann würde ich mich in dem Wald um einiges sicherer fühlen.", erklärte sie ihm ruhig und er runzelte die Stirn.  
Gut, warum auch nicht… wenn es ihm zu blöd wurde, konnte er immer noch gehen.  
Ausdruckslos stapfte er an ihr vorbei, hinter dem Halbriesen her.

„Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, ich käme mit, um Sie zu beschützen", stellte er während des Gehens klar „Sollte der Fall eintreten, dass ein Werwolf sich zwischen Ihnen und mir entscheiden muss, werde ich mich keinesfalls opfern."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Granger wieder leicht schmunzelte.  
„Kein Problem, der Werwolf müsste vermutlich blind sein, um Sie als Leckerbissen anzusehen, an Ihnen ist nicht gerade viel dran!", erwiderte sie keck und er beließ es bei einem finsteren Blick.  
Sie folgten Hagrid in den Wald hinein und Severus umklammerte sicherheitshalber den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche. Er war des Öfteren in diesem Wald unterwegs. An einem Tag schien er vollkommen friedlich und am anderen Tag erschien eine widerliche Kreatur nach der anderen.  
Egal wie, man sollte immer wachsam sein.

„Also ich schätz` mal, er wollte sich was zum Essen besorgen…", meinte Hagrid nach einer Weile und Severus verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken die Augen.  
„Ich denke, er hält Winterschlaf, wieso ist er dann überhaupt abgehauen?", fragte er nach, obwohl es ihn nicht unbedingt interessierte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchten, es wäre ein großer Zufall wenn sie das Eichhörnchen hier finden würden.  
„Das isses ja. Eichhörnchen sind wegen der Magie hier ziemlich aufgedreht und manche halten gar keinen Winterschlaf mehr. Tippel is` einer von denen. Mal schläft er und manchmal eben nich`."  
„Eichhörnchen sind doch bevorzugt auf Bäumen unterwegs. So dicht wie die Tannen hier sind, wird es schwer ihn zu finden." Murmelte Miss Oberschlau und blieb nachdenklich stehen.

Hagrid und Severus blieben ebenfalls interessiert stehen, als sie sich einer Tanne näherte und sie stirnrunzelnd musterte. Vorsichtig zog sie an einem Zweig, ein undefinierbares Grollen ertönte und kaum eine Sekunde später wurde die erschrockene Frau unter einer Schneelawine begraben.  
Severus blinzelte irritiert und blickte auf den Berg von Schnee, aus dem links und rechts zwei Arme hervor schauten.  
Hagrid war es, der sich als erster fasste und besorgt auf sie zu eilte.  
„Hermine, is` alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir weh getan?"  
Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung, fegte er den gesamten Schnee von ihrem Kopf und sie blickte schweratmend zu Severus.  
Ihr Gesicht war vom Schnee gerötete, es sah wirklich amüsant aus, sie in dem Schnee zu sehen. Es waren wirklich nur die Arme und der Kopf zu sehen, ansonsten schien es als würde sie komplett aus Schnee bestehen.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen und sie funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt. Ich bin pitschnass!", fauchte sie und versuchte sich krampfhaft aus dem Schnee zu befreien. „Bei Merlin… ich muss aussehen wie ein Schneemann."

Severus verschränkte, inzwischen eindeutig amüsiert, die Arme vor der Brust und nickte zustimmend, während Hagrid weiterhin versuchte, den Schnee von ihr weg zu bekommen.  
„Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, mir zu helfen?!", fauchte sie schließlich und Severus zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern.  
„Ich sehe da ehrlich gesagt keinen Vorteil für mich", entgegnete er und ihr Blick war inzwischen brennend vor Wut.  
Leicht wehmütig erbarmte er sich und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
Es kostete ihn nur eine kleine Bewegung und der gesamte Schnee wurde mit einem gewaltigen Druck von ihr fort geweht.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später stand sie wieder ganz normal vor ihm… mit der Ausnahme von ihren Haaren, die inzwischen wirr nach allen Seiten abstanden.  
„Das wäre sicher auch etwas sanfter gegangen", murrte sie und stapfte wütend an ihm vorbei.  
„Natürlich wäre es das", gab er unbeeindruckt zu und folgte ihr weiter in den Wald hinein.

Minute um Minute verstrich, während sie schweigend weiter durch den Wald liefen. Severus war es schleierhaft, wie sie dieses Eichhörnchen finden sollten, wenn es vermutlich noch nicht einmal gefunden werden wollte.  
„Wartet!", rief Hagrid plötzlich und sie blieben gespannt stehen. „Habt ihr das gehört?"  
Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte außer seinem Atem überhaupt nichts gehört. Granger blickte den Wildhüter ebenfalls leicht irritiert an, also schien auch sie nichts gehört zu haben.  
„Dieses kurze Klicken", beschrieb Hagrid und Severus lauschte gebannt. Seine Ohren hatten ihm eigentlich immer einen treuen Dienst erwiesen, aber dieses Mal hörte er absolut nichts.  
„Ich höre überhaupt nichts, Hagrid", begann Granger verunsichert, aber der Wildhüter winkte ab und trat schleichend zu einem Busch.  
„Hier muss es sein…"

Er zog mit seiner riesigen Pranke den gesamten Busch auseinander und Severus kam interessiert einen Schritt näher.  
Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf, als er inmitten des Busches ein winzig kleines Eichhörnchen entdeckte.  
Wie konnte dieser tölpelhafte Halbriese ein so empfindliches Gehör haben, während er selbst überhaupt nichts gehört hatte.

„Oh, der Arme", seufzte Granger als sie näher kam. „Er muss in einen Kaktus gelaufen sein, die sind im Winter äußerst aggressiv. Die Stacheln haben ihn scheinbar gelähmt."  
Severus musste noch einen Schritt näher treten, um besagte Stacheln zu erkennen.  
Und tatsächlich schien der gesamte kleine Körper mit Stacheln versehen zu sein. Wenn er tief in sich rein horchte, spürte er wirklich so etwas wie Mitleid für das kleine Wesen… aber andererseits. Es war selbst Schuld. Keiner hatte es dazu gezwungen, in den Wald zu rennen.

„Ich würd` die Stacheln wahrscheinlich abbrechen. Professor, könnten Sie vielleicht…", begann Hagrid und Severus sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Warum sollte ich?! Ich hab mit diesem dämlichen Vieh doch gar nichts zu tun!", konterte er stur „Lassen wir das doch Miss Granger machen!"  
„Ich habe kein Gefühl mehr in meinen Fingern, mir ist viel zu kalt!", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd und blickte weiter bedauernd auf das wimmernde Eichhörnchen.  
„Dafür gibt es Zauber!", gab Severus zurück, er würde jetzt sicherlich nicht den Heiler für dieses Vieh spielen.  
Bittend blickte seine ehemalige Schülerin wieder zu ihm auf.  
„Das kostet alles Zeit, bitte helfen Sie ihm doch. Sehen Sie, wie es leidet", warf sie flehend ein und sein Blick verdunkelte sich wieder.  
Jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt, an dem er gehen sollte, aber eigentlich würde es nur ein paar Sekunden in Anspruch nehmen und es tat ihm irgendwo doch ein ganz kleines bisschen Leid.  
Er seufzte genervt, trat noch ein wenig näher und hob das kleine Wesen auf seine Hand.  
Es sah in seiner großen Hand noch viel kleiner aus und sein linker Hinterfuß zuckte vor Schmerz.

Er hörte ein kleines qualvolles Piepsen, als er den ersten Stachel aus seinem Rücken zog. Granger die dicht neben ihm stand, zuckte mitfühlend zusammen.  
Ungnädig zog er den zweiten, dritten, vierten und fünften Stachel aus dem Rücken und das kleine Tier bekam offensichtlich langsam wieder Gefühl in seinen Oberkörper, denn es begann wie wild mit den Vorderpfoten zu strampeln.  
„Es wird schon wieder munter", hauchte Granger atemlos.  
Severus zog noch weitere Stachel und war inzwischen schon beim letzten angelangt. Inzwischen war das Eichhörnchen jedoch fast wieder bei seiner alten Kraft angelangt und zappelte und strampelte unwillig in seiner Hand.  
Es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe, es mit seinen Fingern einigermaßen zu fixieren, damit es nicht abhauen konnte.  
"Halt still oder ich sorg dafür, dass dieser Stachel auf ewig dein Hinterteil zieren wird!", zischte er genervt und zog unwirsch den letzten Stachel heraus.  
Wieder piepste es vor Schmerz, raffte sich dann aber kraftvoll hoch und saß nun in seiner vollen Größe auf Severus` Hand.  
Severus musterte die spitzen braunen Ohren, den kleinen Körper und den riesigen buschigen Schwanz.

Er warf einen Blick zu Granger und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Miss Granger, sind Sie mit einem Eichhörnchen verwandt?", fragte er ohne Umschweife und auch ihr Blick glitt düster auf den buschigen Schwanz.  
„Ich hoffe, das meinen Sie, weil ich auch so süß bin", erwiderte sie kühl und drehte sich um.  
„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran!", ermahnte er sie und hielt das Eichhörnchen Hagrid entgegen.  
Gerade als dieser seine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte, wich das Eichhörnchen geschickt aus, hangelte sich Severus` Ärmel entlang bis hin zu seiner Schulter auf der es stur sitzen blieb und begann, sich mit seinen Vorderpfoten zu putzen.

„Oh okay… Scheinbar hat es Sie lieb gewonnen", erklärte Hagrid und Severus schnaubte. Er hatte rein gar nichts für Wesen übrig, bei denen fast alle „Oh wie süß" schrieen.  
Aber inzwischen war er einfach nur noch froh, dass er alles hinter sich gebracht hatte und sich nun auf stille Weihnachten in seinen Kerkern freuen konnte. Also akzeptierte er vorerst das Biest auf seiner Schulter, aber an Hagrids Hütte würde er es ohne zu überlegen von seiner Schulter fegen.  
„Es steht Ihnen wirklich gut!", hörte er Granger kichern und er warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu.

Der Rückweg verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und auch ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Deshalb hatten sie Hagrid`s Hütte auch innerhalb von einer viertel Stunde erreicht.  
„Also, ich werde jetzt gehen, ich bin noch zum Kuchen essen eingeladen", verkündete Granger schließlich „Ich werde morgen bei Ihnen zum Kaffee vorbeischauen, Professor Snape"  
„Das wagen Sie nicht!", zischte dieser bedrohlich und wollte gleichzeitig mit einer Hand, das Eichhörnchen vertreiben. Doch dieses wich wieder geschickt aus und kam auf der anderen Seite der Schulter zum Stehen. „Hagrid, nehmen Sie dieses Vieh von mir!"  
Helfend sprang Hagrid ihm zur Seite und versuchte es zu erwischen, doch immer wieder schlug es einen Haken und sprang von der einen Seite zur anderen.

„Hör zu, du nerviges Biest. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht den Weg zurück zum Schloss mit einem Eichhörnchen auf der Schulter zurück legen. Also entweder verschwindest du schleunigst, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, den Zauberstab einzusetzen!", drohte er dem pelzigen Etwas und Hagrid und Granger blickten ihm gespannt zu.  
Tippel blickte ihn uninteressiert von seiner Schulter aus an, setzte sich dann aber doch in Bewegung.  
Von der rechten Seite sprang es über seinen Nacken auf die linke Seite und schoss blitzschnell unter seine Robe, wo es dann eindeutig amüsiert den kleinen Kopf hinaus streckte.  
„Also es sieht so aus, als ob sie keine Wahl hätten. Tippel is` sehr entschlossen. Nehmen Sie ihn mit, er wird sicher keinen Ärger machen und er kann für sich selbst sorgen", erklärte Hagrid ihm und er schnaubte wieder verärgert.

Entschlossen knöpfte er auch den letzten Knopf seiner Robe zu, so dass das Eichhörnchen auch keine Chance mehr hatte hinaus zu sehen. Vielleicht war Weihnachten mit ein wenig Gesellschaft auch nicht so schlecht und offensichtlich hatte er ja keine Wahl.  
„Frohe Weihnachten!", zischte er Granger und Hagrid entgegen, drehte sich um und stapfte zurück zum Schloss. Wo er die nächsten Tage fast alleine Weihnachten in seinen Kerkern feiern würde.

Ende


End file.
